


Revelry and Sacrifice

by Arithanas



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: College, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuko tries to study only to be interrupted by a rather deep tirade served by Misato on the need of alcohol for the survival of humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelry and Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [himemiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiya/gifts).



> My gratitude to [Zdenka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka) for the beta work.

It was not Misato’s presence but her constant yawning that made it impossible for Ritsuko to concentrate. Misato was her constant companion on days when Ritsuko tried to further her schoolwork, that is to say, any day when there was no scheduled examination.

Misato grunted and hit the table with her forehead; Ritsuko doubted that that was a good hangover remedy.

“I would like to remind you that you always have the opportunity to sleep it off.” Ritsuko turned the sheet and slid her glasses up the bridge of her nose with her other hand.

“What’s the use?” Misato moaned and gave her friend a pitiful look. “This deterministic universe will make me suffer, sleep or not!”

“Please tell me you have not been gorging on philosophy to justify your poor decisions.” There was a little pause while Ritsuko selected another book. “Again, I mean.”

“It’s not a form of justification!” Misato protested and used her arms as a pillow, in a position where she could keep an eye on her friend. “You can be very happy and satisfied wasting time with math, but if humanity is to survive, someone has to understand human nature.”

Ritsuko scoffed at the idea and picked up a pen to make a note.

“Do you have a better plan?”

“Any plan based on logic is better than placing all your hopes of success in a mass of thoughtless beings too eager to follow the direction of their unchecked desires.”

Misato lifted her head suddenly; Ritsuko did not pay attention to the weight of her gaze. It was not the first time that their views did not coincide, but it was definitely the first time Misato kept silent for so many minutes. Speaking was a risk, but she had to take it; a silent Misato was the very definition of danger.

“So…” Ritsuko began.

The laughter was surprising more by its volume than its existence. Misato loved to laugh, even in inappropriate places such as the library, but she had never laughed so hard before.

“You either keep silent or you explain to me what was so funny.”

“I can’t imagine the kind of training your throat has had so you don’t choke on such a mouthful!”

One of Misato’s most endearing features was, of course, her complete and unabashed honesty, even while uttering arguments as thoughtless and crass as the one which just left her lips.

“But even if the masses are stupid and easily manipulated,” Misato continued, “wouldn’t you give the best of your ability to save as many of them as possible?” Those words left the lips of her friend in a tone of complete seriousness.The survival of humanity had become a recurring theme among them, almost an obsession, which was not surprising since Misato was the only survivor of an expedition near the second impact and Ritsuko’s mother was a highly specialized scientist.

“Why do you suppose that I sacrifice my youth in these studies?”

A small, smug smile appeared on Misato’s face. “You are unable to grasp what sacrifice means.”

Ritsuko couldn’t help a quizzical look.

“Let’s take, for example, my night out yesterday…”

“Your debauchery…”

“Call it whatever you want,” Misato continued with the fragmented and illogical reasoning that characterized her speech the mornings after a bender, “but I was alive, I was among people, I knew what it means to belong.”

“And such a feeling is impossible to replicate in an environment like the one around us at this time. Apparently, such a feeling of belonging requires a certain amount of intoxication.”

Misato was smug when she replied: “Precisely!”

That single word was enough for Ritsuko to put down her pen and paper on the desk. When Misato used that tone, it was because she believed she had reason on her side, and it was always fun to see her try to win this mental fencing match. “Please, do continue.”

“In an abstract, theoretical sense, it comes down to whether what I want is more important than what is expected of me.” Misato extended her legs under the table and clasped her hands behind her neck. “In a practical and real sense, if I let myself lower the barriers of my own individuality and allow myself to blend in with the rest of humanity, it makes me anonymous and equal to everyone else, but our world has trained us to think that we are unique and individual. To let go of what makes us special is a true sacrifice, which not everyone is able to make willingly…”

Ritsuko smiled. Misato was looking for a justification for her destructive and unprofitable behavior after all.

“Rit-chan, have you ever wondered why, from the time mankind was formed up to this day, humans have always sought a way to numb their senses? I’m starting to believe that they want a way to dull the pain of knowing that they are isolated by their own uniqueness. Keep in mind that this phenomenon is not limited only to alcohol or coffee or any other chemical substance; it extends to music and art a way to reach those we unconsciously drove away with our individuality, our science and our technology.”

That tirade was surprisingly deep for a mind as perpetually distracted by fun and idle talk as Misato’s. It was a shame to waste such capacity for analysis on such an irrelevant issue. “And what can you conclude from your observations?”This was sure to be the best part; Misato was never good at expressing her findings consistently. Ritsuko adjusted her glasses and crossed her arms as if she was issuing a challenge.

“Well,” she began and sat upright, ready to deliver her side of the truth. “I believe…” Her eyes flickered for a moment, wandering to the wall behind her friend before her eyes became completely open and alert. “I’m late!”

And that was enough to make Misato completely forget any thought related to philosophy. Without another word, she picked up her belongings scattered on the table, waved her goodbye and headed toward the exit of the library, pausing only a moment to check the condition of her lip gloss in a reflective window.

Without a doubt, Misato was not heading to a class, but that didn’t bother Ritsuko, who shrugged, shook her blonde hair and returned to her books. She had important things ahead of her.


End file.
